


Pillow Talk

by bittenfeld



Category: Miami Vice, Miami Vice (TV)
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittenfeld/pseuds/bittenfeld
Summary: Sonny shares a little pillow-talk with Castillo.C’mere, Marty, climb into bed.  It’s freezing out there tonight.  C’mon, let me wrap the blanket tighter around us.  Yeah, that’s better.  Damn, your skin is cold as ice.  Well, you’ll feel better in a little while.  There’s nothin’ Life can throw at you that a few hours of mutual body heat can’t fix.





	

C’mere, Marty, climb into bed.  It’s freezing out there tonight.  C’mon, let me wrap the blanket tighter around us.  Yeah, that’s better.  Damn, your skin is cold as ice.  Well, you’ll feel better in a little while.  There’s nothin’ Life can throw at you that a few hours of mutual body heat can’t fix.

… sorry – I guess the last thing you need right now is a dose of down-home philosophy.  I know you’re hurtin’, man.  I know what you’re feelin’.  And it ain’t gonna go away with just a few pretty words.  Damn, Marty, if I could bring back your friend, I would.  If I could take away your pain, I’d do it.  I’d do anything for you, if I could.  But I can’t.

Just don’t blame yourself, okay, babe?  Your pal wanted to go.  He just tricked you into helping him.  He needed to die… that shitty cancer was eating him alive.  And how long do you think his family would’ve lasted with the Company tracking them down?  Wasn’t your fault, man.  You gotta understand that.

But I know you’re missing him too.  Feeling a big empty hole inside, like it was you who took that hollow-point instead of him.  And maybe right now there’s a little sliver of a thought that it _should’ve_ been you in his place.  Well, you can just forget that, pal… because I ain’t ever lettin’ you go.

You and Gretsky used to be lovers, didn’t you?  Yeah, I thought so.  I kind of suspected it the other day at briefing, when you warned us away from him, said we weren’t supposed to approach him for any reason.  You said he was a dangerous man, a top-level Company agent, a government assassin.  But the way you said it, I heard something there in your voice.  Something that said you weren’t afraid of him, no matter what he was – and more than that, that you respected him as an equal.  And then later, as you stood over his body, I saw the pain in your face – pain only a lover could feel.

You really were equals, weren’t you?  I wonder if you were a Company hit-man just like him.  Maybe you still are.  Hell, I know you’re not gonna answer any of that, one way or the other.  I’m just talkin’.  Just let me talk.

You operated at his level, didn’t you?  Highest priority, you said.  Living like that, day in and day out, not trusting anyone, not even your fellow agents, not even your supervisors – damn, I couldn’t do it.  I live and work undercover, but I couldn’t deal with that – letting no one near your back, no one into your world, walled off from every other living soul, always expecting someone to turn on you.

So how did you and Gretsky decide to trust each other?  Was it because the loneliness finally became too great, and you each knew that only someone else at that level could understand?

What’s it like, Marty?  How does it feel to receive an order to take someone down, someone you don’t even know, who doesn’t know you?  Someone who has no reason to suspect that their name is written on your bullet or your knife blade?

I mean, I can understand, in the line of duty, when some street slime is threatening your life, or the life of some innocent civilian… or as a soldier in the stinking jungles with a company of Cong trying to blow off your head or shove a bayonet into your guts.

But that’s not the same as being sent out after someone in cold blood.  How do you live with that?  How do you turn off all the normal feelings of human conscience so you can carry out your assignment?  And then how do you turn them back on after the job is done?  I dunno, you guys must have a different set of gears in your brain, or something.

What’s it like inside your head, Marty?  What’s it like in that place that you don’t share with anyone?  You’re a real mystery, my friend.  And you like it that way, don’t you?

Would you take me out, if you were ordered to?  Could you do it?  I wonder.

And would you ever leave, if they told you to?  Just like you buried your old life twenty years ago and took the name Martin Castillo, is the day going to come when you’re ordered to erase Castillo, and establish a new cover with a new name in some other part of the world?  Will I come home to an empty house one day, and when I try to trace you – and you know I will – will I find Martin Castillo erased from the computer, wiped out of existence?

Well, whatever.  None of this matters anyway, because I’m sure not gonna pull out of this relationship.  No matter what you are or aren’t.  No matter what happens tomorrow or any of the tomorrows ahead of us.  I love ya, pal, and there’s nothin’ I can do about that even if I wanted to – which I don’t.

I know I can’t take your friend’s place – like I said, you guys live in a whole ‘nother world.  But maybe I can satisfy you in other ways.  Let me be what I can be for you, man, and I promise I won’t let you down.

How do you feel now, Marty?  Yeah, we’re both getting relaxed and warm.  I know it’s been a hard couple of days, but it’s over now.  C’mon, babe, I know a way to relax us even more… yeah, you got it!  You’ll feel better soon.

It’s you ‘n’ me now, pal – just you ‘n’ me.

* * * * * FINIS * * * * *


End file.
